Security checkpoints are becoming more and more prevalent. In many cases, a manual check is done to verify that a person presenting an identification badge or other form of ID is actually the person identified therein. There are many biometric based systems currently in use. In some situations, such as providing access to buildings during busy times, and in airports, large crowds of people must be correctly matched in a minimum amount of time.